


Fanart : She'll Draw Cardioids In Your Lattes

by niyalune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalune/pseuds/niyalune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora works at a coffee shop where Lydia likes to study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart : She'll Draw Cardioids In Your Lattes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizleminem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/gifts).



> This is was done for the Teen Wolf rarepair exchange as a gift for allisonyukimura/lizleminem, who likes coffee shop AUs. This was so much fun to draw, and I hope you'll like it !
> 
>  **[Tumblr link](http://niyalune.tumblr.com/post/78464549979)**


End file.
